<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me by Friendlylycanthrope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357433">Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope'>Friendlylycanthrope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Talk About It [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Awkwardness, Catra Redemption, F/F, Head Injury, Magic Healing, Montage, Temporary Amnesia, best friend squad typical shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in which a character suffers a blow to the head and temporarily forgets the last five years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Talk About It [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora was trying every day, for years now, to unlearn certain behaviors that the horde, that Shadow Weaver, had forced into her. She was trying to learn how to accept mistakes, how to not kill herself to protect others. She was trying to learn that not everything was her fault and she couldn’t do everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she knew that this was really, deep down, her fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glim...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is why she couldn’t make mistakes. This is why she had to protect others; it should have been her. She wasn’t good enough, not smart or fast or strong enough, to prevent this from happening. But it did happen, because she needed to be better. She wasn’t good enough to protect the people that she cared about. The blood warmed her hands, becoming cool against the air. The rest of the world slowed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t care about the rest of the world around her. The battle went quiet around her, her own voice echoing in her ears. Everything was dark. The world was dimmer without her to light it up with either her sparkling powers or confident attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was crying. She was shaking with fear, cradling her gently as the rest of the world faded. She didn’t stop crying when Catra told her that there was still a heartbeat. She didn’t stop crying when Bow got them help. She didn’t stop crying through the whole four hour operation in the Bright Moon infirmary. It all blurred by quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had each gotten hurt before, brutally so. They had all been injured in big or small ways in their line of duty. But not Glimmer. She always had an ounce of magic left to teleport out of danger no matter what. She was smart, and fast. Usually it was Adora who was recklessly getting hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize that Catra was calling her name. She couldn’t hear her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, please.” Bow tried. He was crouching on the ground in front of where Adora sat, waiting for news from the infirmary. “You gotta snap out of it, you know she’s going to be fine. It was just a hit on the head. She’s not going anywhere.” Adora was in some possessed state of shock and grief ever since the fight, and now was unmoving and couldn’t seem to notice the world around her now that they were safe in the castle. She was still stuck in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no use.” Catra told him. He stood up. Adora continued to anxiously dissociate. “She’s not going to believe anything until she actually sees her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen her this upset before... usually she’s the one getting hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra cocked her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really cares for that Princess, huh.” She said softly. And yeah, it was tearing her up inside to see Adora’s heart and soul exposed on her sleeve for the world to see, and to see that her love was with someone else. It killed her to know that special bond that they had, knowing it would never be within her own grasp. But at the moment, she was a healthy enough person to recognize that Adora needed help. Adora was hurting, and needed her friends right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, it was a medium injury, not close to heavy or even fatal. But passing out on the field was usually a bad sign, and she had lost some blood.  A blow to the head would do that. Catra doubted it would even scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got back late, close to moonset. It was dark now. Angella had swooped right past them, not caring about the reports, only going to see her daughter. Now, she reappeared. Adora looked up as though she had been knocked out of her trance by a heavy blow, looking sadly up at her Queen with guilt in her eyes. Angella put a hand on Adora’s shoulder, and she didn’t flinch. As much as Angella cherished Adora’s presence in the castle and their relationship as another child she took in, she reveled in the relationship that she had with her daughter. So clearly devoted and compassionate, and she made Glimmer happier than she had been in years. She knew that Adora would be tearing herself up about it, blaming herself. She kept her hand on Adora’s shoulder as she addressed the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer is perfectly fine.” She reported tiredly. “She’s still resting from the operation. We need to let her rest. We must all be here when she awakes tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow and Catra sighed in relief, then their eyes went to Adora. There would have been tears in her eyes if she hadn’t dehydrated all her resources. But she stayed in her seat, hugging herself for comfort, anxious and not speaking. Everyone knew without even guessing. Angella leaned down in front of her, keeping her hand on Adora comfortingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, listen to me.” She said softly, gently. “This is not our fault. It’s nobody’s fault but the horde. You didn’t do anything wrong. And Glimmer will recover fully. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” She wouldn’t make eye contact. Catra could hear the subtle dishonesty in her tone, the one she used when she just said what they wanted to hear. Angella could hear it too. But she didn’t make it known to Adora, she just frowned with her eyes as she watched Adora a second longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angella departed with Catra and Bow to rest for the night. Adora told them she just needed a few more minutes. In the middle of the night, Catra went back down there to confirm her suspicion. She sighed as she draped a blanket over Adora’s shoulders. She fell asleep in the chair, waiting. But then, she found it hard to leave. Maybe it was Adora’s anxieties seeping off into her. But it was hard to turn her back on Adora, or even knowing that Glimmer was on the other side of the door, fast asleep. That princess really was something... And before she knew it, she begrudgingly found herself curled up next to Adora, purring and putting her into a deeper sleep as Catra followed closely behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Bow arrived with a paper bag. He nudged Adora’s foot, startling her and Catra both awake groggily, and they started to blink at the light with stiff necks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you two both sleep the night here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Catra said as she stretched. Her bones popped when she moved, having not moved from the chair in over twelve hours. “Whatever, bite me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you two at breakfast, so I brought you some pastries.” He smiled and held out the bag, which Catra snatched up before Adora could properly thank him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dessert is the best kind of breakfast,” She smiled greedily at the contents of the bag while Adora stretched out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that the infirmary door opened, and Angella came out. She had seen the pair sleeping on her way in, and didn’t have it in her to wake them and disturb such a precious moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone. Shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer was still asleep, with her bed propped up. She had bandages over her brow, and it looked like Angella may have even combed her hair. Angella took up a seat by her daughter’s bedside, Bow stood directly next to her. On the opposite side, Adora waited near her girlfriend with Catra next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctor has warned that with this type of injury,” Angella said. “There could be lots of fatigue and headaches. Potentially memory loss. We will have to be patient. As such I’m taking Glimmer off any active missions until she has made a full recovery. That’s an order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, this is all my fault.” The room sighed at the inevitable. “I should have been paying better attention, and it was because of my orders that--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, stop.” Bow said, rubbing his brows, hoping to massage out the tension. “You always take the blame for every little thing that goes wrong. It’s okay, people make mistakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, besides, not everything is about you.” Catra elbowed her gently, a teasing smile that she recognized on her face. “Jeez, full of yourself, much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that this can serve as a lesson, perhaps to all of you,” Angella said sternly. “About the consequences of being reckless. Especially you, Adora. Just know that every time you were hurt, Glimmer was in the exact situation you are in now. You can’t throw yourself at every obstacle so hazardously. If not for your own welfare, think of those around you who suffer through your pain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt washed over Adora all anew, and she paled as she looked down at Glimmer, afraid of making eye contact with anyone else. It was true, she was known to sacrifice herself and her own well being every time when it came to protecting others. She got hurt more often than any of them because she struggled with the idea that she would never be worthy of love, that she wasn’t good enough, that she was raised to protect and save others. She was making progress ever since she defected and made friends in the rebellion, but still had a ways to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer grumbled a painful noise, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. The room went silent as she blinked awake, groggy and tired from her long rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guuh, Mom, are you yelling at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, dear. But I will later.” She promised with a smile, as she took her daughter’s hand. Glimmer looked at her mom with distaste, then saw Bow next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were in a battle and you got hit on the head.” He said. “How much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we were on a mission?” She said blearily, looking at the two of them. “I don’t even--AAAAAAH!” She screamed and became fully alert when she looked on the other side of the bed and saw Adora and Catra. “GUYS, HORDE SOLDIERS!” She teleported out of bed and the next thing Adora knew she was being tackled from behind, and Glimmer was screaming some sort of battle cry at her. She didn’t want to fight back, and so she didn’t resist as they both fell forwards onto the floor a second later. Adora heard hysterical laughter from Catra as Glimmer restrained both of her arms behind her back, which she was still sitting on. Catra was laughing hard at the sight, clutching her sides, as Bow tried to wrangle his best friend off Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer stop it!” Bow yelled as she clawed her way out of his grip to keep fighting Adora, who was still shocked and not resisting. What was she gonna do, hit her girlfriend? Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>injured</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend? “It’s just Adora!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off </span>
  </em>
  <span>of me, Bow! There are two horde soldiers here, I’ve got this one, you--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer, enough!” Her mother snapped, throwing a ball of sparkles between Adora and Glimmer to seperate them. Adora rolled over and sat up on the floor, scurrying back a few steps on her butt towards the Queen and away from Glimmer and Bow, a hand on her cheek where she had hit the hard linoleum ground. Bow kept his arms around Glimmer as she struggled, but then everyone stopped, equally confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer...” Her mother asked her stone cold. “Do you honestly mean to say that you do not have any recollection of these two?” She nodded towards Catra as she helped Adora get up. The feline was still wiping a happy tear from her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the help,” Adora whispered accusingly to Catra, who shrugged. But Glimmer just looked at her mother in betrayal, clearly answering the question. Angella took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, Adora, I think you two had better wait outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora was pacing frantically in the hallway while Catra sat down nibbling some of their pastries when Bow and Angella reappeared from the room. Bow offered Adora an ice pack, which she held to her face as she opened her mouth to question them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it? Can we fix her memories?” She out of all of them could relate to having missing memories. It was over two years since she and Catra had both found out that Adora tried to leave the horde before only for Shadow Weaver to wipe her mind and keep her loyal. It tormented her that there was nothing she could do to get them back, wondering what a different kind of person she could have been if she wasn’t so conditioned by the witch that raised her. And now, one of the only two people she could confide in about that, was suffering a similar problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so, bad news, good news, and more bad news.” Bow said. “The bad news is, it seems like she forgot everything from the last five years, at least.” Adora and Glimmer had been dating for two years. She had joined the rebellion just over four years ago. That would mean that she was in the time period several months before She-Ra even first appeared, much less living with them or a horde soldier or </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yikes.” Catra said. “We were still cadets that long ago.” No wonder she had attacked them. It was just like when Glimmer and Bow first met Adora in the woods on that fateful day that she discovered the sword... when Glimmer tackled her to the ground and took her as a prisoner. Before, it was a fond memory because they could laugh at it now that they were past it and how silly it was. But now, she was back to square one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The good news is, there is a simple spell that Castaspella can perform to repair all her missing memories completely.” Angella continued. “The more bad news is, that there is a tropical storm battering at Mystacor this time of year and it is impossible for her to travel until it passes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take?” Adora asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least a full day.” Bow said. “And then another day to travel here. But then once she’s here it should be a quick and easy fix!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until then,” Angella sounded uneasy. “We will have to continue as best as we are able to given the... circumstances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora groaned as though in agony and slid down into a chair. This would be a long two days. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee was in her full duty regalia, robes and all, as she marched down the halls to find the Queen for her report. She had learned that princess Glimmer was on her feet again despite her injury, and thought that the Queen would be in the infirmary with her. She turned a corner, and paused as she recognized the jingle of a teleportation, a sound she knew by heart. Glimmer appeared before her, dressed and looking back to normal aside from her bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renee!” Glimmer yelled, grabbing her by the arms, setting her at full alert. “The horde has infiltrated the castle, you’ve gotta help me!” The General grabbed her spear defensively at the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What--where?! I’ll show them,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There she is!” Glimmer pointed down the hall, where Adora poked her head out of a doorway, looking for Glimmer. She came towards them. “Get her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Renee just relaxed, even laughed, something uncharacteristic for her especially being on duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess, it’s only Adora.” She smiled. Surely the princess had not gotten a good look at the face that wore the red jacket that was pursuing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has everyone in this castle gone coo-coo?!” Glimmer yelled. “She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horde soldier!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought you of all people would at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a little suspicious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora caught up with them and saluted to Abner apologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General, sorry for the rude interruption.” She said. “Glimmer has some temporary amnesia so...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abner was appalled and ashamed instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I didn’t realize, your Highness.” She bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castaspella can fix it when she gets here,” Adora explained. “So just imagine that it’s five years ago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” She sympathized with Adora, while Glimmer couldn’t believe her own eyes that they were talking. She knew that Abner was highly suspicious and even threatening of anyone who stepped foot in the castle. She should have arrested Adora on the spot, and here they were talking like they were practically family! Abner never made exceptions when it came to protecting the royal family! “That’s gotta be rough for you two, how ya holding up, soldier?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will continue to do my best as always, General.” Adora saluted. Renee patted her on the shoulder twice in a small comfort, like she was proud. Glimmer felt like pulling her hair out with frustration. Since when is everybody so cool with the horde soldier literally right under their noses?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renee, you traitor!” She accused the General. But the insult was taken in stride with a bit of humor rather than as anything serious. “Seriously? Not even an arrest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Your Highness. She’s no threat.” Then, back to Adora, “I’ll let the guard know about the change in... circumstances. I suggest that you and Catra lay low for a while until the master Sorceress arrives.” Then they each just saluted each other as Renee continued down the hall. By the time that Adora turned back around, Glimmer was gone, leaving only the faint sparkles in the air behind her. No way was she about to be left alone with the horde soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that she would always disagree with her mom. They never saw eye to eye. But she could always count on Bow. They always had each other’s backs. She found him in her room, where he always gravitated to in the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” he startled as usual when she teleported into the previously peaceful room. He clutched a hand over his heart as he caught his breath. “Glimmer!” He said trying to be overly friendly even though he was uncomfortable. She saw right through it. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not great, Bow!” She yelled, pacing the room. “Something fishy is going on here. Nobody seems to understand that, but I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” He sucked in air through his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean with Adora and Catra?” He asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The horde soldiers? Yeah.” Glimmer hesitated. “Wait, no... don’t tell me they got to you too!” She grasped his head in her hands tight, smushing his face. “Bow I can’t lose you too!” She lamented. He gently removed her hands from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer, listen.” They sat down in the window seat. “You don’t have to trust them. I won’t force you to. But you can trust me, okay? They’re good people, who’ve been on our side for a while now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer glared suspiciously at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me everything you know about them.” She said, like she was  interrogating him and they were the suspects. She was going to get them somehow, and to do that she needed intel. Bow obliged, feeling like knowing them better might help with the hostility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora’s been here the longest. We met for the first time when we found the sword in the woods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sword?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the one that turns her into She-Ra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turns her into what? Also, why did you arm her with a sword!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah... when we met her, we didn’t know anything about She-Ra. Okay, don’t worry about it. Basically the sword gives her magic powers, but she’s with us now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you didn’t trust her then, either.” Bow said with a smile that looked into his past self and memories with nostalgia. “Then a few years later, her best friend from the horde, Catra, joined us. She used to be the second in command to Hordak and tried to overthrow him, but she’s been through some stuff, did some soul searching, she’s cool as a cucumber now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Glimmer stood up and gripped her head with frustration. “So not only is there not one, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>two horde soldiers</span>
  </em>
  <span> here in Bright Moon; and while one has </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword related magic powers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the other one is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second in Command to Lord Hordak?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She screamed. “This couldn’t more obviously be a trap! They’ve been playing us, they’ve been playing you Bow!” Bow was starting to think that he should have started with the easier stuff like Mystacor rather than their backstories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer slow down, it’s not like that anymore!” Bow argued. “Catra wants to destroy the horde as much as you do. She’s a wanted criminal there for treason against Hordak! And Adora-- you have no idea how close you two actually are.” He thought that the <em>dating</em> bomb wouldn’t go over well given her higher than ever suspicions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> they won you over, Bow. You’re mister friendly! You need everyone to like you, and they wormed their way in,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not need everyone to like me.” Bow protested, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m going to take them down, I need to do it myself.” Glimmer resolved. “They won’t trick me again, I’m on to them!” And she disappeared into thin air once again, the glitter in the air settling from the shape of her silhouette.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora had taken Abner’s advice, and made herself scarce to avoid further conflict. It was hard enough that Glimmer had been hurt, but the fact that they were fighting rather than having her reassurance was twisting the knife in her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in the garden, a stone bench beneath her, the sound of birds and trickling water filling the air as the day moon shone in bright and hot on her back. She always loved the gardens. It was one of the things she could never get over; the sweet aromas, the bright colors, the sounds of little frogs and birds. It was all so vibrant with life, a life that was absent in the horde, a life that was simple pleasures rather than gritty survival. She loved learning about new flowers and fruits, usually from Glimmer or Angella, and seeing the world change with the seasons. There was a time where all the new things made her anxious and uneasy, but now there was a tranquility in the plants and light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer liked to talk to Adora for hours in the gardens. Angella also liked tending to the flowers, she learned. The three of them were there often. But mainly, Adora loved to hang out with the sweet aromas that was nothing like the smog of the Fright Zone, and Glimmer would get to know Adora better by hanging out there as well. She would talk about the horde, her old squad, Catra; it just seemed easier to talk freely in the warmth of the gardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One time, they were sitting on the same bench in the spring, her first spring since defecting from the horde. She and Angella and Glimmer were talking the time away, and suddenly Adora recoiled away from a movement that startled her as though a gun was fired, then froze in place, ready to fight or flee at any more movement. Angella became concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora, what is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What, is that,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora whispered, hoping not to alarm the small creature. Glimmer looked over and saw that a frog had hopped up to her side. She smiled widely, remembering that Adora had also not heard of horses until recently. Such a tiny harmless creature had shocked the beefcake warrior of a woman into alarm, switching her mood from formal to frightful almost instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a frog!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glimmer explained, crouching down next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is... is it dangerous?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora asked in a serious voice. Angella smiled and took a seat next to Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She assured her calmly. Adora started to relax slightly, inspecting the animal closer. Her eyes were wide with wonder at the strange shape of the little green being, watching it intently while it sat next to her. Then it inflated its throat and croaked, and she gasped, and Glimmer and Angella both chuckled. Angella had looked at Glimmer and realized that she recognized the look on her daughter’s face. She looked so much like Micah, when he was falling in love. The frog leapt away and Adora squeaked in surprise again at the sudden movement, and Angella realized not for the first time, and certainly not the last, that she wanted to make Adora happy, not only for her own sake, but for the effect of red cheeks on her daughter. Glimmer thought that the day moon couldn’t hold a candle to Adora’s delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adora.” A familiar voice chimed without a care in the world. Adora didn’t have to look up as she sighed and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Catra.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, still glum?” Catra sauntered around into her view, one hand on her hip. It wasn’t meant to be teasing. Sure, there were some unresolved feelings that Catra held close to her chest, but she would be damned if she would open up about her feelings. She couldn’t jeopardize her unstable relationship with the people who were graciously letting her stay here after everything she had done. No, she wanted Adora to be happy, even if that didn’t include Catra in the picture. She was rooting for the young couple, and wanted to be Adora’s friend, maybe even Glimmer’s. And right now, her oldest friend was depressed about her girlfriend wanting to kill her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you can be so flippant about it.” Adora moped. She put her elbows on her knees and leaned forward, putting her chin in one hand. She watched a frog across the walkway, poking out of the grasses, slightly distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the way that I like to think of it,” Catra explained, sitting next to Adora and leaning back to cross her legs. “Is that I have two days to totally reinvent myself!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora knew she shouldn’t encourage the feline to get up to mischief, probing further would only enable her. But on the other hand, she had to know what was going on if she was going to stop her from doing something dumb. The habit remained from their days as cadets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You know that she’s going to get her memories back in two days, right? You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> trick her into much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the great part!” Catra grinned. “There’s no consequences because it’ll all be over soon anyway. I don’t actually have to keep up the act.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora sat up straighter and pinched between her eyebrows as she took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, I--uugh. Okay, what would you even do? Convince her that we actually are evil horde spies and get us both arrested?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good one. But I was thinking more along the lines of personality that would throw her off the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gets her head fixed. Like, be all charming and sweet or something. It’ll be so confusing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, please, I am asking you nicely: do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> play a prank on my brain damaged girlfriend.” Adora pleaded, eyes serious and hands on her shoulders. Catra rolled her eyes, and then unexpectedly brushed off Adora’s hand as she rolled over in defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Bright Moon types are no fun.” She grumbled half-heartedly. She wasn’t actually expecting to get anywhere with her plans, but it was a fun thought. Although at this point, everyone else in the castle would see straight through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh this is all my fault...” Adora grumbled, back to putting her face in her hands in stress. “She only took that hit to protect me, I should have been more careful.” Catra had to roll her eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really can’t just accept that things happen and move on, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, ‘Dora, I get it. We were raised the same, I was there. I know that the horde taught us to never slip up or it would mean death, but everything they taught us was wrong. You left way before I ever did, I thought you would have left that all behind you a long time ago.” Adora sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m trying.” She said quietly. It was so much easier to talk to Catra than anyone else sometimes, an old and familiar comfort no matter how much they or their situation changed. Catra patted her back once reassuringly before standing up and stretching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, by this time next week we’ll all laugh about this. You’ll see. I’m gonna go take a nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked off in the direction of the library. It was one of her favorite spots in the castle, since it had large stained glass windows that warmed up patches of the room without being too bright. Not only that but it was quiet and peaceful, the perfect place to steal a cat nap. She was quickly becoming a great nuisance to the head librarian who tried to shoo her away from the ancient tomes of knowledge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shook her head watching Catra go. She had to keep an eye on that one, make sure she didn’t do any crazy pranks on her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, the latter appeared before her suddenly in her usual manner, a pink vapor settling around her form as she materialized. She had her hands on her hips and a stern, angry look on her face. Adora swallowed nervously, sitting up straight as though she had been called to attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer! How are you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen!” The princess snapped, shutting her up instantly. “Just because you somehow convinced everybody else here doesn’t mean I’m not watching you!” She yelled, pointing a finger suspiciously at Adora. “I know you’re up to something. And dammit I’m going to figure out what! So I’m gonna keep watching you and your friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh... o-okay?” Adora stuttered. She hated fighting with Glimmer even on a good day, having the wrath of the commander on her shoulders was a heavy burden to bear. Much less if she didn’t realize that the two of them had been dating. It seemed like just last night they were cuddled up in bed together to keep each other company and ward off the nightmares with kisses. It was a shock like no other for her to be so aggressive today. But Glimmer didn’t seem any more pleased at her response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard you have a sword that gives you magic power.” She glared at Adora, crossing her arms, eyeing the golden handel that showed over Adora’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adora reached back for it and Glimmer got into a fighting stance. But Adora stood up and held the other hand out defensively, then slowly drew it and held it in front of her in the least threatening way he could. “This, yeah, uhm...” She held it pointing to the ground between them, then offered the hilt to the princess. “Did you uh...” Glimmer seemed suspicious and surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re just handing it over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that makes you feel safer.” Adora shrugged. “You can just return it to me when you get your memories back.” She said with a bit more certainty. Glimmer took the sword but rolled her eyes as she stepped out of arms reach again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so certain that I’m just going to trust you and hand it over again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora blushed unexpectedly, heat rising in her cheeks as she looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah. I’ll take my chances.” It would be an awkward reunion no matter what. That was, evident by Glimmer’s expression, the wrong response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t act so flippant with me, horde soldier!” Adora cringed at the same word she had used to describe Catra’s much </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more relaxed nature just earlier. “I’m not taking any chances! There’s no way you’re taking Bright Moon. The horde has taken enough already!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s expression immediately softened and she looked back up at Glimmer again. She knew exactly what Glimmer meant, and at this point, it probably felt more fresh in her mind than it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Your father...” She said before she could think. Glimmer’s eyebrows flew upwards in shock, and she took another step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-- how do you--!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you told me,” Adora said. No going back now. “You and the Queen both have. I wish I could have met him, he sounds like he was a great man.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can never live up to his legacy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself. Sometimes she got carried away in her thoughts of the future, about her being ... Like a King to the country. In the sense that she and Glimmer might one day... It wasn’t important. All she knew was that she could never fill that gaping void of grief across the kingdom, or even just in the hearts of those who loved him. “Glimmer I promise the last thing I would want to do is hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if the horde hasn’t hurt me enough.” And then she vanished again in a purple haze of sparkles. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, as per request, Adora and Catra dined separately from the royal family in an attempt to smooth things over. Catra was offended at the indignation, and Adora just seemed shy and guilty about it. They had some food delivered to them in Adora’s room by an attendant, and Angella made sure that it was their favorites to make up for it. Catra then forgot her offense and happily inhaled her fish sticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora, on the other hand, just pushed her food around absentmindedly at her desk, distracted and depressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Catra said comfortingly. “Just one more day, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” Adora agreed. “Hey watch it, you're getting crumbs all over my papers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the dining room, Angella dined with her daughter on one side and Bow on the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer dear, I couldn’t help but notice that you have the sword of protection.” Angella frowned. Glimmer didn’t answer as she glared a hole in her plate, cutting her food so hard that it could have broken the plate beneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora gave it to her.” Bow answered. “Earlier today, to help avoid another fight.” He said awkwardly. Angella turned back to her daughter again to address her once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer I know you have your reservations,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody trusts me any more!” Glimmer yelled, cutting her off. “They trust the horde soldiers more than me!” Angella continued as though she was not interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Adora and Glimmer are good, trustworthy people. In fact, you were the one who brought them into our lives and convinced </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let them stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer growled at her plate in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that from an outside perspective, it does seem a little strange.” Bow admit, trying to offer a comforting smile. “But this isn’t a new thing. It’s been like this for years now, especially with Adora. You two are actually super close...” He hinted nervously. There was still a strict unspoken rule of ‘don’t bring up their relationship or she might have an aneurysm.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can everyone please stop telling me how I’m supposed to feel?” Glimmer snapped at Bow. “And stop acting like I’m just going to forget these two days as soon as Aunt Casta gets here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well then.” Angella promised. “So long as<em> you</em> stop acting aggressively towards our two guests. Just treat them as any other dignitary that would visit to stay with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer growled again, dropping her head on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Adora rose before the morning moon to do her workout in the guards' training room and 5K run as she always did. Exercise always made her feel better, cleared her head. It did take some weight off her shoulders as she lifted a bar of weight on her shoulders, so to speak, and she almost forgot that anything might go wrong. She came back to the castle from her run just as the day moon was rising, and went to her room to shower and change for breakfast. She just had to make it until Castaspella arrived. According to the latest reports, that would be some time between lunch and dinner, closer to the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was always a casual affair, more like a dining hall than the formal dinners they tried to have together as a group with all their friends and the Queen. Adora was always the first to arrive, usually with the night shift of guards getting off duty and grabbing a meal before sleeping. Next, there would be,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow!” Adora waved him over to her table, and Glimmer was with him. Catra would no doubt be sleeping in as late as her plans would allow. Adora swallowed nervously as Glimmer sat diagonally from Adora, Bow across from her with a comforting smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo things are still tense, huh?” Bow started off. Between Adora sweating nervously as she looked down at her food and Glimmer glaring at her, the air was thick with painful stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Bow,” Adora said, putting out a hand. “It won’t be for much longer.” Glimmer scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer you trust me, don’t you?” Bow tried. “Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give Adora a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Catra.” Adora coughed on the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Catra.” Bow amended. “Maybe we can convince you. Let’s do something together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know exactly what!” Catra said, grabbing Bow’s shoulders as she suddenly appeared behind him and making him jump and yell in surprise. Everyone startled at her sudden appearance, and she smiled with pride at her usual handy work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, do you have to?” Adora grumbled. Catra was unbothered, and inspected her nails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I got an idea to take care of this whole thing.” She said confidently, leaning on the end of the table. “All we have to do is re-create those memories to repair the relationships. It’ll jog her memory in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Glimmer remarked. “Would that involve letting us duke it out, probably like we have in the past?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more likely than you think!” Catra grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, how could you possibly recreate five years in an afternoon?” Bow said skeptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Montage!” Catra yelled, grabbing Bow by the shoulders with one arm and pumping her fist victoriously in the air with the other all while jaunty music came out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, are you sure we have to do this?” Adora tried to keep her voice from wavering with uncertainty, and failed. The fair weather and peaceful quiet of the forest did little to calm her nerves. The sword was stuck in the ground in front of her, in a tangle of overgrown roots they had found. Bow was on the sidelines with Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIGHT!” Catra announced like it was a wrestling match from high in a tree. Then Glimmer lunged at her in a full vicious tackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but didn’t we already do this?” Angella asked. She was perplexed, but seeing that there was no harm, smiled at the charade. All four of the group of friends stood in front of her in the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, just go along with it.” Bow encouraged. Adora cleared her throat and spoke up again, holding the sword forward to the Queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pledge myself to the rebellion?” She said. Angella took the sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, welcome aboard.” She said in a manner unusual for her usual posh self, in light of the events. She looked over to Bow again, and he prompted her with miming actions. Following such, she handed the sword back to Adora and chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The four now waded in the shallow waters that surrounded Bright Moon castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t look <em>anything</em> like the sea gate,” Glimmer complained when Catra set up a plain door in the middle of them that she drew a cartoon mermaid on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only had five hours and no budget!” Catra said back. Then she cleared her throat as she stood up tall and then kicked it over. It fell into the water with a splash. She looked at Adora expectantly. She didn’t move at first, so she cleared her throat again to prompt her. Adora sighed and picked up the door so it stood again. Catra seemed satisfied with this, even though she hated getting her feet all wet doing it. Then Adora got a mischievious look in her eyes, and she bent down to splash handfuls of water at Catra, who squealed and squeaked in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay does nobody else here that jaunty music?" Bow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra donned a dark blazer over her normal attire. She had rolled the sleeves up and put on some music. She gestured to Bow and Glimmer enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who’s ready to get kidnapped,” She sang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is supposed to convince me that you’re on our side?” Glimmer grumbled skeptically. Adora shook her head with a sour feeling in her stomach as all three of them looked at Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psh, don’t worry.” Catra said. “You and Bowseph get to kidnap me in a bit later on. Plot twist.” She said casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a little hot for these?” Bow asked, peeling back the neck of his coat. “Adora doesn’t have to wear a coat...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I also don’t remember most of the time in the Northern Reach.” Adora defended. She had no idea why she was holding a mop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you and me both.” Glimmer added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay does anyone have a crystal thing we can break?” Catra asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a break for lunch, and somehow the mood was worse than it was before. Bow, Glimmer, and Adora were all highly unsure of Catra’s plan that she had total confidence in. They all sat in the same places that they had been in this morning at breakfast, when they began the silly adventure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So next I was thinking we should go into the whole ordeal with the jungle--” Catra was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up,” Bow interrupted. “Are  we sure this is even working? Glimmer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From my standpoint, it seems like Catra attacks us a whole darn lot.” Glimmer said, glaring down to the other end of the table. “Don’t see why we are even following the plans of this horde loyalist in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should try something else.” Adora sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a few hours before Castaspella gets here.” Bow said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for trying, Catra.” Adora said, putting her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “But I don’t think this is the way to go.” But the feline just shrugged as she sipped her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, at least the montage was fun. Plus I have no idea what you guys have been up to when I was out in the woods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long could you have possibly been living in the woods?” Glimmer asked. She didn’t drop an ounce of suspicion towards either Adora or Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, a few months?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra it was over a year.” Adora informed her. “Fifteen months. Not--not that I was counting or--” she quickly recovered, looking down at her own drink with sudden fascination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Why do you trust them, Bow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer, I know it doesn’t make much sense right now. But trust me, these guys are being genuine. Catra was probably up all night preparing these ridiculous montage skits for you. They both slept outside your hospital room the night before last because they didn’t want to leave you. The reason that you got hurt in the first place is because you were protecting Adora!” Bow blurted out. Adora’s fists clenched tight in her lap as her brows knitted in worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Glimmer sputtered in disbelief. She stood up from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw nuts, I didn’t mean to say that--” Bow said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Glimmer, this is all my fault!” Adora stood up, now eye level with her unknowing girlfriend. Catra rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, for the last time, this isn’t your--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, this is all your fault!” Glimmer yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. Adora gasped, unsure what to do with this information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never before had her dark fears of blame been confirmed. Everyone always reassured her that some things are up to chance or fate, or that accidents happen. Her friends were always there to reassure her that she wasn’t to blame. Never before had she been told, by Glimmer of all people, that she was fully to blame. Not only that, but she was angry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all your fault!” Glimmer repeated when Adora failed to respond. “And just what are you going to do about it?” She yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t...” she stammered quietly. There was nothing she could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Nothing!” Glimmer threw her arms up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere was pregnant with anxiety as they stood at a dead end in their face-off. With nothing left to say, Glimmer stormed out with a swish of her cape, leaving Adora in a stunned silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Castaspella arrived just as the day moon was going down beneath the horizon. Angella and the four adventurers met up in a cleared guest room where she could perform the spell, then she would stay for the night, given how late it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, I was beside myself with worry when I heard!” She apologized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming, Casta.” Angella said. “Now I’m sure that you’ve touched base with the medics regarding this case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Angie, and I’m sure they did the best they could. But well, sometimes you need magic!” Catra hissed in the shadows of the room; always repelled by the notion of performing magic on people after her upbringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we can trust this?” She whispered into Adora’s ear, gesturing to all the magic and nonsense that usually spooked her. Beside Adora was Bow, and in the center of the room was Glimmer, still managing the sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora wasn’t sure what to feel about Glimmer anymore. Surely she would still remember the past two days, even when she got her memories back. And something about that distrust ran deep... and it concerned Adora. She wasn’t sure if she would still be able to trust Adora and Catra, much less ever date her again. It was scary seeing the sudden transformation from reassuring and supportive to aggressive and--okay well, maybe Glimmer was always aggressive. Adora hadn’t realized until now just how much Glimmer had changed over the past few years. Maybe she took it for granted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more than anything else, was the confirmation that this was all her fault. It was somehow very on brand for Glimmer and her... aggressiveness. If nothing else, she violently forced Adora to realize that even though it may have been because of her, even indirectly, there was nothing she could do about it. She thought long and hard about it, but guilt wasn’t worth an ounce if she didn’t do something to make it better. It made her feel more guilty, knowing that for what it was worth she couldn’t fix it... but also relieving, in a way. Because maybe it was a load off her mind to know that sometimes there was only so much she could control. No apologies would fix that. Only time to make peace with it and move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer glared at Adora and Catra and Adora didn’t know how to respond, and ended up smiling and waving nervously. She knew immediately that it was the wrong move, because Glimmer huffed and teleported over to the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re still so convinced that in a few minutes I’ll just hand over the sword to you?” She leveled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I... hope so?” She rubbed the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will...” Adora looked down at the ground. But would things be the same after, or just different, again? “Glimmer listen um... I don’t really know what’s going to happen. But I just wanted you to know that...” She swallowed as the words got caught in her throat. She finally met Glimmer’s curious eye. “Well... just...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Spit it out.” Glimmer prompted. Adora’s face only became hotter. But she had to try one last time, in case it never happened again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned down and wrapped Glimmer in a fast but soft kiss. The second their lips met Glimmer froze up rather than push away, a static feeling buzzing across her skin. In her case it actually became literal as the excitement brought pink sparks to her fingertips. Adora pulled away just as quickly, looking at Glimmer’s eyes. But Glimmer didn’t see Adora, since she was lost in the moment, spaced out by the shock of what had happened. Bow and Catra stared wide eyed. Glimmer opened her mouth to say something, but Adora spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in case... you might feel different after.” She explained. She opened her mouth again to protest, but was cut off by her aunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer, are you ready? Everything is set.” Her hands were already glowing a mystical haze of purple-pink with magic from the spell she had prepared. One touch, and everything would be fixed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell did its work marvelously. It took only a few seconds of contact with the princess’s injured head, and then her eyes fluttered open as five years flashed before her eyes. She inhaled suddenly as though she had been drowning as Castaspella pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Mother of</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” Glimmer started cursing but then teleported away quickly, only to reappear directly in front of Adora. Before she even fully materialized, she was wrapping her arms around the warrior. She threw herself at Adora so suddenly that Adora fell over backwards in alarm with Glimmer on top of her. The next instant, Glimmer was returning the kiss that Adora had given to her, with even more enthusiasm. Catra handed Bow ten bucks on the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer!” Adora was happy, but confused, and didn’t want to mess anything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora! I’m so sorry I didn’t trust you, and attacked you, and took your---” Adora kissed Glimmer back, instantly shutting her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get a room!” Catra teased them. Then Glimmer teleported up, and was standing in front of Catra. The feline’s ears peeled back against her head apprehensively, but then Glimmer hugged her tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you did a montage for me, Catra! You must have been up all night planning-- That was way more kind than you usually are! It’s actually kind of suspicious,” She pulled away with her hands on Catra’s shoulders, and she had a smug look on her face, one fang poking over her lip. She looked at Adora, who was standing up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Totally reinvent yourself. What’d I tell ya.” She smirked. Adora had a feeling that Catra wouldn’t take long to readjust to being snarky and sarcastic. But she was thankful for the effort that had gone into her brief period of empathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all went to dinner together, thankful that Glimmer’s memories would be totally back to normal as she resumed her usual role in their strange little homemade family. She assured Adora that it still wasn’t her fault, and Adora was actually okay with that. But she said that if she had to, in order to save any of them, she would do it again. It was a celebration dinner, and they were able to eat together again rather than isolated by prejudice. Glimmer relinquished the sword back to Adora, but she just put it aside and preferred to focus on Glimmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until much later in the evening that Adora and Catra both approached Castaspella in a more private setting. They knocked on the door to the guest room and asked to speak with her, and she immediately drew up a pot of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, Adora dear? There isn’t a problem with the spell on Glimmer, is there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh no, ma’am, nothing wrong.” Adora said. “We um.. Actually wanted to ask you something. If that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to help you with anything I can, under one condition.” Adora and Catra glanced at each other quickly with apprehension before looking back to the master sorceress. “You must let me get measurements on Catra for a sweater!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Adora agreed with relief. It wasn’t long before Catra was spreading her arms while Castaspella buzzed around her with a measuring tape procured out of thin air. She looked mildly annoyed at the spellcaster, and prompted Adora to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Catra and I learned that um... well it’s a little strange to admit.” Adora started, looking down at her teacup. “But essentially, we learned that Shadow Weaver, while I was still with the horde, would erase memories of mine. All kinds of things over the years, things that Catra remembers that I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castaspella stopped her measurements, either because she was finished or because she had changed her demeanor at the mention of Shadow Weaver. Her face dropped and she brought her hands to her chest as though in a painful memory of her own, then sat down, dismissing Catra to do so as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shadow Weaver...” She said. “That woman has committed crimes against nature in her pursuit of power... I’m so sorry that she ever touched your lives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...” Catra continued. “We were wondering if you might be able to help... Do you think that same spell could work to get Adora’s memories back?” She cut right to the chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Castaspella looked soft and sympathetic at their request. It seemed like the kind of face that would only deliver sorry news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m terribly sorry, both of you... but it wouldn’t work in the case of another spellcaster.” Adora slumped down and Catra deflated. Casta tried to explain, feeling only sorrow for the two women. “It worked for Glimmer because her memories were there, just blocked. It was purely medical. But if it was another spellcaster who took them intentionally, well I’m afraid... I’m afraid that she’s the only one who would be able to recover them. I wish I could help you... I told the same thing to Glimmer when she wrote to me asking about a case where a spellcaster stole memories.” That surprised both of them. Adora realized that when she had first told Glimmer about what they had learned, she must have been desperately trying to find ways to help Adora retrieve the missing memories when they first started dating. Even though it meant letting her remember close times with Catra, she saw how much it was worrying Adora how things could have gone different, and she pursued it anyway... All to help Adora, even at the risk of their own brand new relationship. Adora felt her heart swell and tears come to her eyes faintly as she thought again of the devotion that she she saw in Glimmer that she had fallen in love with. She must not have told Adora at the time knowing it would disappoint her. She should have thought of Castaspella helping too. But all the research that Glimmer did, it seemed, was for nothing to come of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I understand...” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way she would ever agree to that willingly.” Catra thought out loud. Her ears turned down in disappointment. “We’re just going to have to go with our original plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To live life to the fullest and avoid that evil wretched witch at all costs?” Castaspella asked, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, to kill her and hope it undoes her influence.” Catra said evenly as she looked the sorceress in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re okay with this?” Adora asked, snapped out of her dissociation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please. You have my full permission to put that corrupt hag in the ground.” Castspella said, then sipped her tea. “But if you don’t mind my asking, Adora; why do you need those memories back in the first place? It would seem that Catra can catch you up if she was there. After all, it wouldn’t change much for the current situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...” Adora faltered. “I suppose it makes me uncomfortable to think how things could have turned out different... I could have left the horde way sooner. I could have taken Catra with me if she didn’t distrust me with her feelings. But neither of us realized until it was already too late. I guess that at the time we both realized, I was worried that we wouldn't be able to repair our friendship and maybe that would help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. You’re worried it changed who you are. Well Adora dear, its just like you already said: it’s too late. It doesn’t matter that things would have happened sooner or differently, because you’re here now. You should find contentment in the life you have now. Here you are, in the rebellion, with Catra by your side, and then there’s you and our little Glimmer.” Adora blushed. “Things are okay for now. And looking at the past won’t change that. Still, I do wish I could help you. Shadow Weaver has hurt many people over the years, even my own family. But it’s possible she didn’t hurt anyone nearly as much as she did you two. Honestly, whoever let her be in charge of children in their formative years is going to get a piece of my mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um... Lord Hordak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So be it!” She affirmed. “But at least now, we can all get a sweater out of it.” Her eyes twinkled at Catra from over the rim of her teacup. “Oh I know; I’ll make everyone matching sweaters for Christmas! I’ll have to start right away...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more one-shot after this one and then it'll be back to relevant plot stuff. <br/>Please comment with your thoughts, they fuel me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>